User blog:Tuparman/Photoshop Requests (CLOSED (PERMANENTLY))
NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES. Here is an archive of all photoshopped images that people have requested for me to make. All images: http://imgur.com/a/d5b5M/all http://imgur.com/a/ICxLM Contents: CLUSTERFUCK, Fixed Prototype Tinky Winky, Weed, MLG ChillyFreeze, Tubbybot Chimera, Blessed Prototype Dipsy, Blessed Tinky Winky, Withered Noo-Noo, Yes, and MLG Tyrannosaurus dude11. http://imgur.com/a/kvnie Contents: White Tubbybot, PTLD-93 Slender, V1 Hybrid, ElephaNoo-Noo, Full Body Prototype Endoskeleton, Prototype Tinky Winky Full Body Transparent, Po's Body, FNaF 3 Teaser Animatronic in the FNaTL 2 Office, Pichu in Dipsy's Arcade, and Pichu in Dining Room 1. http://imgur.com/a/Ckalk Contents: Pichu in the Main Area, Po Foxy, Prototype Tinky Bonnie, Tubby Hall Po 2.0 Transparent, Five Nights at Tubbyland Saga, FNaF Withered Animatronics in the Spare Room, Paperclips, I Like, and Nitmar Poo. http://imgur.com/a/dNXLp Contents: 123 Tubbyland Street, FNaTL 2 Tubbybot Cluster, Phantom Laa-Laa, Full Body V1 Endoskeleton, Tubby Mangle, Withered Po 2.0, Withered FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, FNaTL 2 Noo-Noo With FNaTL 3 Features, Mini FNaTL 2 Tubbybot Clusters, and Phantom FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa. http://imgur.com/a/cZjUk Contents: Horror Tubby Meeting, Prototype Laa-Laa, Halloween Thing, Prototype Tinky Winky Doge, Prototype Dipsy, "No Place To Run", "Terrible Things Come In Small Packages", "It's All In Your Mind", and "Guess Who?". http://imgur.com/a/coUT7 Contents: "I Am Still Here", "Something Borrowed, Something New", Bruh, Original Bug, Spring Po, Bearded Oridragonal, Laa-Laa Heads, Laa-Laa Heads (Alternate), Original Dipsy, and Withered White Tubbybot. http://imgur.com/a/GmVZn Contents: Spring Prototype Po, Smashed Noo-Noo, Laa-Laa w/ Fixed Body, Spring Laa-Laa, Halloween Party, FNaTL 2 Tubbybot Hand Cluster, Po's Endoskeleton, Spooky Po, Laa-Laa in the FNaF Office, and Swagalicious MLG Original. http://imgur.com/a/1dIKn Contents: Original w/ Only V2 Parts, Tinky Winky w/ Legs, Smashed Laa-Laa, Torcher, Dubber Scrubber Walking Animation, Prototype Tinky Winky Stealing Prototype Po's Head, Angry Birds Willow Hiding, Schlucker Ducker, FNaTL 2 Tubbybot Ladybugs, and Very Original. http://imgur.com/a/7XwKj Contents: Finished Noo-Noo, Random FNaTL 2 Tubbybot Clusters, Fixed FNaTL Tubbybot Hybrid, P-Rex, Thing requested by Whiptoungbulborb8, Dipsy Plush (old), Laa-Laa Plush (old), Tinky Winky Plush (old), Mononoo, and Totally Not A Nightmare. http://imgur.com/a/Y6pML Contents: Fixed Decimated, Headless Armless Tinky Winky, Pee-Pee, T-Rex + One Of My Old Avatars, Prototype Tinky Winky Jumpscare With Head, Rapper FNaTL 2 Dipsy, Noo-Noo Plush, Burned Noo-Noo, The Prototype (Alternate), and Saturated FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Head. http://imgur.com/a/AgNBB Contents: Noo-Whale, Noo-Noo Thing, Endoskeleton Legs, Prototype Tinky Winky Withered Like Withered Bonnie, Partially Fixed Original, Scragsy, FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Expands Dong, Bonnie fan Glitchy Avatar, Prototype Lee-Lee, and Smashed No-No. http://imgur.com/a/th6Ab Contents: Noo-Noo Sucking Noo-Noo, Burned Laa-Laa, Hybrid, Fixed Prototype Dipsy w/ Cowhat, Give Custard, Give Life, Beta Dipsy w/ Cowhat, Dipsy w/ Cowhat, Fixed Dipsy w/ Cowhat, FNaTL 2 Dipsy w/ Cowhat, and New Fixed Dipsy w/ Cowhat. http://imgur.com/a/C35gF Contents: FNaTL Atari Stage, Noo-Noo Sucking Laa-Laa, Textless Time For Tubby Bye-Bye (old), Original Thing, Chat In A Nutshell, Endo Thing, Extra Withered Tinky Winky, Fixed FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo, Adventure Po 2.0, and Adventure FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa. http://imgur.com/a/jMHXs Contents: Adventure Trumpet, Adventure Eye, Adventure Po, Adventure Laa-Laa, Adventure Dipsy, Adventure Tinky Winky, Schlucker Ducker Appearing Animation, Adventure Prototype Po, Adventure Prototype Laa-Laa, and Adventure Prototype Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/evf1f Contents: Adventure Prototype Tinky Winky, Adventure FNaTL 3 Po, Adventure FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo, Adventure Decimated, Adventure Original, Adventure PTLD-93, Fruit Tubbybots, Prototype Old Po, Rex Jumpscare, and Pappy Fappy Appearing Animation. http://imgur.com/a/LBdHO Contents: AAfitzy88's Avatar On The Original, SlendyTubbybots, Smashed TRACKTER, PTLD-93 Plush, Extra Withered Dipsy, Smashed Tubbybot Combination, Mary Sue Tubbybot, Dippy Jumpscare, Asser Scrasser Jumpscare, and Extra Withered Po. http://imgur.com/a/tu8Yl Contents: Extra Withered Laa-Laa, Extra Withered Noo-Noo, Extra Withered Prototype Po, Extra Withered Prototype Laa-Laa, Extra Withered Prototype Dipsy, Extra Withered Prototype Tinky Winky, Extra Withered Original, Tubbybots VS Noo-Noos, Smashed Prototype Dipsy, and Extra Withered FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo. http://imgur.com/a/ahSgf Contents: Gold95Po, PTLD-93 Teletubby, FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Withered Like Withered Chica, Springtrap in Supply Closet B, Laa-Laa In The Wrong Door, Original V2, Decimated Jumpscare, Tubby Hall FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Transparent, Fixed Tubbybots Poster Noo-Noo Transparent, and Noo-Noo Thing. http://imgur.com/a/6ICsV Contents: Kitchen Vent Po Transparent, Foxy Plush w/ FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Head, Original Thing, Noo-Noos Smash Laa-Laa, Original Saturated, Ren Jumpscare, Pip Jumpscare, Dipsy Thing, Funtime Milkdud Man, and FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Head w/ Blue Eyes. http://imgur.com/a/pxWz9 Contents: Fixed FNaTL 3 Po, Fixed FNaTL 2 Po, Tubbybots VS Dragon, Sus Po, Beta Sus Po, Fixed Sus Po, Cocker Schlocker Jumpscare, Kitchen Noo-Noo Transparent, Noo-Noos and Hoses, and Noo-Noo Atari Sprite. http://imgur.com/a/dc9Mj Contents: Fixed Po Jumpscare, Fixed Laa-Laa Jumpscare, Fixed Dipsy Jumpscare, Fixed Tinky Winky Jumpscare, Fixed Noo-Noo Jumpscare, Supply Closet Stage 1 Prototype Laa-Laa Transparent, Supply Closet Stage 2 Prototype Laa-Laa Transparent, Supply Closet Prototype Laa-Laa Head Transparent, Noo-Noo's Kitchen Stage 1 Noo-Noo Transparent, and FNaTL Styled FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo Jumpscare Transparent. http://imgur.com/a/lJYss Contents: Full Peeved Prototype Dipsy, Dipsy Profile Picture, FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo Atari Sprite, FNaTL 2 Dipsy Profile Picture, FNaTL Po Mugshot, Remade Michael Winky, Withered Po Atari Sprite, Original With Shrek and No-No, The Shrekening, and Paperclips Surrender. http://imgur.com/a/Yz0ur Contents: Withered Dipsy Atari Sprite, FNaTL 2 Dipsy Profile Picture, Withered Laa-Laa Atari Sprite, Withered Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, Po 2.0 Profile Picture, Something, PTLD-93 Jumpscare Eye Transparent, No-No Atari Sprite, Beta Po Atari Sprite, and FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Atari Sprite. http://imgur.com/a/6hJKi Contents: Tinky-Claus and Friends, Po 2.0 Atari Sprite, All We Need For Christmas Is A Paperclip, TRACKTER Atari Sprite, Partially Fixed Original, FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Profile Picture, Original Wearing A FNaTL 2 Dipsy Head, Something, FNaTL 2 Dipsy Atari Sprite, and FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Atari Sprite. http://imgur.com/a/8OHnU Contents: FNaTL 2 Po Atari Sprite, FredNoo-Noo, TRACKTOR SHMACKTOR, Fixed Prototype Po Atari Sprite, Prototype Po Atari Sprite, FNaTL 3 Po Atari Sprite, FNaToL, Fixed Prototype Laa-Laa Atari Sprite, Prototype Laa-Laa Atari Sprite, and FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Profile Picture. http://imgur.com/a/37xVt Contents: FNaTL 2 Tubbybots Shopping, Fixed Prototype Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, Prototype Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, Po 2.0 Profile Picture, Fixed Prototype Dipsy Atari Sprite, Prototype Dipsy Atari Sprite, 123 SMS 2 Tubbybots, FNaTL 3 Po Profile Picture, Original Atari Sprite, and Tinky Winky Profile Picture. http://imgur.com/a/qYZrP Contents: PTLD-93 Atari Sprite, Withered Prototypes in a Dark Room, Purple Po V2, Wager Scagger Appearing Animation, Purple Po V2 Profile Picture, FNaTL Dipsy Head In The FNaTL 3 Office, Thing requested by Purple Po, Beta Laa-Laa Atari Sprite, Remade Tinky Winky X, and Old Steve. http://imgur.com/a/CJf8m Contents: FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Profile Picture, Thing requested by Purple Po, Omega metroid Tubbybot, Pingu in the Office, FNaTL 4 Po, T-Rex Tubbybot, another Thing requested by Purple Po, Christmas Po 2.0 Profile Picture, Cringe Lords of FNaTL Wiki, and Tinky Claus with Trumpet Reindeer. http://imgur.com/a/RupfJ Contents: Pingu Claus, Fixed FNaTL Po, Po Playing FNaF, Testicle Shmestical, Fixed FNaTL Tinky Winky, Fazzy Bo, Fixed FNaTL Dipsy, Fixed FNaTL Laa-Laa, All Dongers In The Office, and Fixed Vandalised Original. http://imgur.com/a/W0TL7 Contents: FNaTL 2 Dipsy Shopping For Paperclips, Prototype Dipsy Profile Picture, Fixed ASYLUM, The Original Stevie, Spewer Schlewer, Master, Master V1, Fixed Wreckage, Torrent V2, and Prototype Master. http://imgur.com/a/k9ZXB Contents: Luna, FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Poster Base Transparent, Thing requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11, Po Playing FNaTL 3, Fixed Tattered, Master Jumpscare, Prototype Dipsy Christmas Profile Picture, Prototype Tinky Winky Christmas Profile Picture, Cadet, and Vandalised Original Endoskeleton. http://imgur.com/a/FmuVS Contents: Toonster, FNaTL 3 Po Christmas Profile Picture, FNaTL 3 Po Profile Picture, FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Poster Base Full Body Transparent, Piddler Schiddler Jumpscare, Original Jumpscare, Purple Po Jumpscare, Vagine Splagina, Fixed Snaplock, and Cadet V2. http://imgur.com/a/6NUZ0 Contents: Prototype Tinky Winky Profile Picture, Phantom Prototype Po, Peener Squeezer, Toonster Teletubby, Suna, New Incident Cutscene Dipsy Full Body Transparent, Steve V2, Phantom Prototype Laa-Laa, Old Old Tonky Lonky, and Phantom Prototype Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/jZvcV Contents: Sine P., Head Swap Laa-Laa Head Transparent, Head Swap Prototype Tinky Winky Head Transparent, Phantom Prototype Tinky Winky, Withered Cadet, Phantom Original, Withered Suna, Withered Sine P., Prototype Cadet, and Phantom FNaTL 2 Dipsy Head. http://imgur.com/a/Cm3tY Contents: Prototype Suna, Phantom Eye, Phantom Trumpet, Wreckage Closet Stage 1 Prototype Dipsy Transparent, Wreckage Closet Stage 2 Prototype Dipsy Transparent, Prototype Sine P., Toonster V2, Springy, Kawaii Desu Po, and Withered Torrent. http://imgur.com/a/E3Z3V Contents: Tubby Toilets Po 2.0 Transparent, Nightmare Night Tubby Toilets Po 2.0 Transparent, Condom Schlondom, Cadet V2 Atari Sprite, Phantom Fixed Po, Darry Tubby, Skces Ttub, Withered Laa-Laa Teletubby, Good, and Suna Atari Sprite. http://imgur.com/a/4GxWc Contents: Master Atari Sprite, Phantom Fixed Dipsy, Pener Sliener, Phantom Fixed Laa-Laa, Salvage Steve, Blinky, TF-0006, Withered Toonster, Thing requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie, and Prototypes in the FNaF 2 Office. http://imgur.com/a/HBsqr Contents: ThatRandomMike Tubbybot, Phantom Fixed Tinky Winky, Dildo Schmildo, Erron, Tinky Winky Profile Picture, A Hellhole, Cadet Plush, Semen Sucker, Prototype Po Profile Picture, and Mr. Handy. http://imgur.com/a/hvqfl Contents: Suna Plush, John, Tinky Winky Plush Alone in the Repair Room, Thing requested by Walten Paperclips, Sine P. Plush, Office Vent Prototype Dipsy Transparent, Toy FredNoo-Noo, Party Room FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Transparent, Prototype Dipsy Profile Picture, and New Incident Cutscene Fixed Po. http://imgur.com/a/z24w0 Contents: Something Heavenly, Star Wars Thing, Peeper Creeper, Suna V2, Tinky Cloud, Po Aerith, Dipsy Barret, Laa-Laa Tifa, A Heavenly Hellhole, and Sunny. http://imgur.com/a/H3sk8 Contents: Prototype Dipsy Profile Picture, Main Hallway Prototype Dipsy Transparent, Plague Tubby, Laa-Laa Profile Picture, Toonster Profile Picture, Office Door Prototype Dipsy Transparent, Sine P. V2, Team Cadet, Hyder Schmyder, and Party Area Tinky Winky Transparent. http://imgur.com/a/C6pne Contents: Team Suna, TRUMPet, Chris, Main Hallway Prototype Po Transparent, Spare Room Standing Po Transparent, Main Area Stage 1 Original Transparent, Main Area Stage 2 Original Transparent, Tubby Hall FNaTL 2 Dipsy Transparent, Ventilation Hall FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo Transparent, and Thing requested by FroodyFapples. http://imgur.com/a/r5OIv Contents: FNaTL 2 Dipsy Profile Picture, Watermeloner Schlongameloner, Chris V2, another FNaTL 2 Dipsy Profile Picture, Withered FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, Death Tubby, Withered Chris, Thing requested by FroodyFapples, Props Hall FNaTL 3 Po Transparent, and Ventilation Hall FNaTL 3 Po Transparent. http://imgur.com/a/r2Tcc Contents: Delta, Prototype Dipsy Profile Picture, Po 2.0 With A Hoodie, Withered FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa, Prototype Chris, Skippy, Fred, Hatter, The Weird, and Creator. http://imgur.com/a/wud3a Contents: Suna V2 Plush, Parts Hall B Stage 2 Prototype Po Transparent, The Shiny, Erron Plush, Dipsy Profile Picture, Old Mr. Handy, Chris Plush, The Frightened, Plethora Violation, and Skippy Plush. http://imgur.com/a/X47oS Contents: Sally, Supply Closet B Stage 1 FNaTL 3 Po Transparent, Supply Closet B Stage 2 FNaTL 3 Po Transparent, K Den Textless, Jackson, Prototype Po Profile Picture, CPPC-191, The Death, Rog, and Withered Po 2.0. http://imgur.com/a/frsfN Contents: Prototype Chris Profile Picture, Funtime Laa-Laa, "Po Having A Nightmare In Her Party", Mileta in a Nutshell, Parts Hall FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo Transparent, FNaTL 2 Dipsy Profile Picture, Deathly Po, Reboot Ben, Reboot Stanley, and Deathly Machine Prototype Po. http://imgur.com/a/o91kq Contents: Balloon Dipsy, Deathly Machine Prototype Laa-Laa, Sans As A Tubbybot, Butter Smussher, The Abomination, Old Delta, Injury Candidate Po, Old Creator, X Po, and Deathly Machine Prototype Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/FKdVW Contents: Juan, Noo-No, Old Juan, X-Laa-Laa-X, Thing requested by Oshrit vaknin, TP-292, Arnold, DEAD-282, DU-73, and Phantom Juan. http://imgur.com/a/dbVYP Contents: EXE-95, Mustard Mustard, Prototype Arnold, Distorted Pos, Jimmy T, Creator V2, Arnold V2, DMS-717, Delta V2, PREFERATION-110. http://imgur.com/a/KtTXP Contents: Mr. Handy V2, Old Arnold, ADOPTION-190, Carl, Thing requested by Windows User 23232, another Thing requested by Windows User 23232, Fixed Abomination, Prototype Carl, an unspeakable request, and Skylynn. http://imgur.com/a/dRWv5 Contents: Pornflakes, Carl V2, CUSTARD-424, DANGEROUS-797, Bill, Bill V2, Blank, Prototype Bill, Suna V3, and BLOOD-575. http://imgur.com/a/qQVMT Contents: Josh, Josh V2, Prototype Josh, WTB's Thank You, WTB's Thank You Textless, Withered Steve V2, Unnamed OC, FEWER-606, OC Poster, and an unspeakable request. http://imgur.com/a/zOLRK Contents: Slightly Withered Original, Fedetronic, Cyanbot, Withered Toy Dipsy, Withered Delta V2, Withered Creator V2, Ghost Mr. Handy, Shadow Steve, ☞⚐☼☝☜❄, and Withered Stevie. http://imgur.com/a/kT3GM Contents: Old Steve (2), MURDER, The Fourmare, Candy, The Toymare, W. D. Tubby, Remade Mutation, Guardian (Armored), Guardian, and N. Beta Tinky Winky. http://imgur.com/a/bWWXC Contents: Better Fixed FNaTL 3 Po Base, Tuber Schloober, Jim, Boiler Room Po Profile Picture, MUTO, Tim, another Boiler Room Po Profile Picture, REAL_STEVE, Corrupted_Jim, and BLOCKED. http://imgur.com/a/dYH0t Contents: Spring Dipsy, BLOCKED Steve, BLOCKED Delta, Spring Po, The Mistake, Beta Po Full Bodies, Beta Laa-Laa Full Bodies, Beta Dipsy Full Bodies, Beta Tinky Winky Full Bodies, and BLOCKED Creator. http://imgur.com/a/7YBoV Contents: Corrupted_TIM, Clusterbot, another Clusterbot, yet another Clusterbot, THE Clusterbot, Corrupted_Master, Remade Squint, The Real PTLD-93's Thank You, The Real PTLD-93's Thank You Textless, and Remade Pipes. http://imgur.com/a/L8xLw Contents: Unnamed OC, Ignited Po, Pillow, Full FNaTL Office, ???, Unknowngamer000, and finally, Po 2.0 Profile Picture! YOU CANNOT REQUEST PHOTOSHOPS ANYMORE. DO NOT MESSAGE ME FOR REQUESTS.